


and so i love you, even if you dont love yourself

by nazuniichans



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Trans Character, dont be weird commenting or ill snipe you, lots of other things too but im too lazy to tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazuniichans/pseuds/nazuniichans
Summary: i just needed a fic where shu praising nazuna makes him feel better about having sex while being trans and gives him good dick so take this really self indulgent fic about that





	and so i love you, even if you dont love yourself

There was no doubt in Nazuna’s mind that Shu’s praises always made him feel special. He put him in the best clothes, called him cute, and held him to a standard that no one has ever had the grace to reach before. Only Nazuna and Nazuna alone could receive such praises from Shu, cherishing every bit of him, down to the tiniest details. Shu would love him completely and wholefully, now properly and within right boundaries. 

As much as Shu would spill compliments at him and claim he is absolute perfection, words would never be enough for him to accurately describe just how flawless his precious Marionette was. Nito was designed like a doll through and through; his skin never had a single flaw to it and was the prettiest shade of porcelain. His hair was like silk and his eyes shined brighter than no other. Every time Shu’s gaze landed on Nazuna, he was compelled to rewrite the heavens if it meant Nazuna could see how ethereal he truly was. He just could not keep his hands off of him, always indulging in small kisses and smoothing a hand over Nazuna’s skin when he got the chance to.

Shu was hesitant at the moment though.

They had never really gone far sexually, or even anything past heated kisses that Nazuna would have to raise his hands up to Shu’s chest and push him away, embarrassed at the thought of continuing. He’s given Shu a couple of blowjobs before but not many. Shu sympathized but didn’t _ quite _understand exactly why the other was so hesitant to be exposed that way; he loved Nazuna with everything in him, even if Nazuna didn’t particularly love himself in the ways Shu did.

But... Nazuna’s hands were unbuttoning Shu’s blouse and sliding his fingers up the span of his slender chest, moaning against his lips in a way that indicated Nito had no intention of stopping. Shu’s thigh was between his legs and Nazuna was rutting up against him, their bodies messily tangling up with the other. Nazuna had tried to kiss him fervently, but it was really hard to keep their lips together with their grinding. Nazuna had to pull back though, whimpers leaving his mouth as he needily grinding himself up against Shu’s leg, provoking another noise out of him. 

“Itsuki..” Nazuna breathed, wanting to squeeze his legs together but Shu was there, his hard cock rubbing against the front of his own pants through the thin material of their school uniform. Nazuna was so painfully turned on, maybe being a little impatient as his fingers clasped around Shu’s belt, quickly attempting to unbuckle it. The blonde’s entire face was flushed bright with embarrassment at his own actions but he could barely stand it anymore. 

“N-Nito.. don’t act like such an animal. I want to treasure you.” Shu protested, his hands reaching to catch Nazuna’s wrists, pulling them to his mouth to kiss them. The blonde pouted at that, staring at Shu with disappointed eyes before wiggling his hips impatiently. The sovereign sighed at his partner’s urgency, but he was intentional in taking his time. He wanted to adore every inch of his body and mumble praises into his skin for as long as he could. Shu pulled Nito’s hands to the side gently before kissing his lips again, their tongues sliding together as Shu released his hands to only sneak his own up underneath the hem of Nazuna’s shirt. 

Shu’s pulled back and looked into Nazuna’s eyes as if asking for permission and he stared back for a second before nodding. He slowly raised the fabric up and off Nazuna’s head, marveling at the pretty, porcelain skin he was greeted with. Shu’s hands instantly went to slowly feel up the span of his small body, feeling how warm and flush Nazuna was beneath him. Gentle kisses trailed down his body from his neck, down the center of his chest and kissing over his soft, cute tummy before returning back up to his lips, eagerly kissing the blonde with newfound inspiration. 

“Nito.. you are..” A kiss, “.. so beautiful..” another, “I could just stare at you for an eternity, from every single angle of yours and never get tired. Ah, ~ Nito.. Nito, Nito..” More kisses were showered on his lips and Nazuna made a noise in protest but eased into all the affection, a pouty blush on his face.

“You’re so embarrassing..” he complained before kissing Shu himself, sliding his fingers into his pink strands. Nazuna leaned up and tilted his head to make the kiss deeper, hand trailing down Shu’s body and palming at his half-hard dick through his uniform pants, nipping at his lip. Shu groaned and pulled away, eyeing Nazuna carefully as he felt him up through his pants. Shu sighed blissfully at the feeling but kissed Nazuna again before getting too wrapped up in the wonderful feeling of the boy’s hand. 

Shu held their kiss for a moment before moving down and suckling gentle kisses on his jawline and neck, earning a moan from the blonde who lifted his head. Nazuna’s neck was always extremely sensitive and had goosebumps rising on his arms from the contact, eyes fluttering shut as Shu nipped and licked down his throat and raised a hand to hold the back of Shu’s head to urge more kisses. 

“Itsuki…” Nazuna breathed out, fingers sliding from Shu’s crotch up to fully push off his previously unbuttoned shirt, wanting to indulge more on that skin-on-skin feeling. The blonde moved up and captured his lips again, making out needily for a few moments and then Shu was pulling back to stare at Nazuna. 

“Do you.. hm..” 

Nazuna tilted his head, face pink. 

“N-Nito, don’t look at me like that.” Shu cleared his throat before his hands warily trailed down, tugging at Nazuna’s belt. “Do you.. want to continue, Nito? Is that okay?”

Nazuna pondered the thought for a second before squeezing his legs together, shyly looking at Shu for a moment. He was having an internal battle of if he was _ that _ horny to fuck through his insecurities but also being _ that _vulnerable to Shu. The blonde ended up nodding though, slow but sure, huffing quietly.

“Yeah… it’s fine… just don't be weird.” Nazuna said casually. The pink-haired boy gave him an enthusiastic grin before kissing him again, working on getting Nazuna’s pants off with a bit more urgency than Shu would like to admit. Nazuna’s pants were off and Shu made another big scene of worshipping his legs and thighs, peppering kisses up them. His eyes ended up landed on Nazuna’s boxers at long last, unsure.

“.. Nito.”

“Itsuki, it’s fine. Just take them off.”

“B—“ 

“Do I need to do it for you?” 

“Non! I just..” 

Nazuna rolled his eyes before hooking his own fingers around the waistband of his boxers and lifting his legs up, tugging them swiftly off before Shu could even protest. He made a startled noise before gawking at the boy, face pink.

“Nito..! You—“ He stopped himself short when noticing Nazuna’s shy demeanor all of a sudden, legs curled slightly together but not completely out of view. Nazuna’s face was two times darker than his own and his red eyes were hiding behind his dark eyelashes, avoiding his gaze. 

“I h-haven’t ever done this before.. so..” Nazuna leaned back and spread his legs apart just a little, hands balled up close to his chest. “Y.. yew can do whatever you want.”

“N-Nito..” Shu said, a bit unsure if he should tear his eyes away from Nazuna’s face or not, the idea tempting. Instead, Shu leaned in to cup Nazuna’s face and tilt it towards him, expression soft. 

“Even if I want to cherish every bit of you, do not push yourself beyond what you’re comfortable with.” Shu scolded him softly before pressing a kiss against his pouty lips. “So are you sure… Nito?”

Nazuna’s eyes widened for a moment before his expression relaxed into a happy, neutral one, nodding up at Shu to return the kiss and shyly leaning back further into the pillows, comfortably slouching back. The sovereign could only inhale once before moving down Nazuna’s body once more, placing gentle kisses and licks while doing so and mumbling small praises like “_ Nito, you are God’s finest creation” _ and “ _ You are more beautiful than any living being on Earth” _ and “ _ I will never be able to understand how you have been crafted so delicately”, _you know, typical things Shu Itsuki says to his blonde partner.

He settled between his legs finally and stared up at Nazuna for reassurance again but his face was hidden away, blushing. A soft exhale was felt against his thigh and then Shu was caressing his hips, leaning in further. 

Shu placed an experimental lick over Nito’s folds, causing the boy to twitch once above him, staring down at Shu with crimson cheeks. _ This was… very intimate. _

The pink-haired man happily hummed at the small reaction, giving him another lick before moving his tongue to slightly dip between the folds, getting a brief taste of his wetness. Shu’s hands lightly moved to stroke tenderly along the outside his thighs, careful and comforting as his tongue intentionally slid more into the warm heat that was his Nito. The blonde’s head tilted back slightly but not before threading his fingers through Shu’s hair, writhing just a little. Nazuna was so wet from the grinding that even after a couple of exploratory licks between the boy’s folds, his efforts were fluid movements without resistance and the sheets below were being stained.

“Itsuki..” Nazuna breathed out, thighs shaking just a little and then parting. Conveniently enough, the action spread himself far enough so Shu had easy access to all of him. Shu looked down in wonder, eyeing Nazuna’s most intimate parts. He could only pass a lingering thumb through the folds, causing another tremble from the blonde. 

“Nito.. you are so beautiful.” Shu praised, cooing softly. Nazuna’s eyebrow twitched and he felt himself raise a hand up in an attempt to cover his face, squirming under the investigation.

“D-Don’t say.. those things.. just...” Nazuna stammered out and trailed off, glancing away from between his legs. Shu could only oblige to his dearest’s pleas, his nose pressed against the soft skin as his tongue delved back in, tongue fully against his clit, lapping at the bud before swirling his tongue around it. Nazuna keened at that, more squirmy, and his thighs tensed up before curling upwards, giving Shu more room to explore. Shu held Nazuna’s hips, moving in to lightly suckle on his clit for a few seconds before licking down the entire length between his labia. As unexpected as it was, his tongue slipped into him, dipping in and out and penetrating Nazuna with his tongue. 

The blonde was on cloud nine; Shu was even experienced in this region too, and the more Nazuna focused his attention on the sensual licks, the wetter he got. Shu mumbled another hushed praise as his face pressed closer between his legs, gripping the blonde’s thighs in need and pulling Nazuna closer to Shu’s face, rapidly thrusting his tongue in and out, only causing the other to squirm and pant at how _ good _it felt. 

Being able to be this close to Nazuna and do these things was a treasure of its own, but tasting the boy on his tongue like this was overwhelming for Shu and all of his reactions were so blissful and _ cute. _His mouth wanted to sing songs of delight towards the blonde but his task at hand was more important, delving his tongue inside his warm walls and staring up at the blonde, eyes focused. 

Every graze of Shu’s nose against his clit had Nazuna clenching and pulsing around his appendage. His tongue slipped out of him to only tenderly suckle over his inner labia, the taste of the other completely overtaking all of Shu’s senses. Nazuna tugged at his hair then, bucking his hips up and grinding himself against Shu’s face, gasping loudly. Shu simply just held his tongue out flat and let Nazuna do what he wanted, how he wanted. The blonde chased that delicious drag against his clit, repeatedly rubbing himself there, moans spilling from his lips, and when Shu _ moaned _, Nazuna cried out at the vibration. 

“S-Sh-Shiisan .. please, please..please..” He whined, panting loudly with urgency. Shu reached underneath his thighs to push them upwards, earning a soft gasp from Nazuna as his built-up rhythm was thrown off by the sudden movement. His brows furrowed and he was about to complain, but Shu was tossing his thighs over his shoulder and lapping at his clit with a faster, wet pace. Shu urgently sucked and licked all around the surrounding area of the boy’s clit before returning directly to it, wetness smearing across his chin. Nazuna’s back arched and he wriggled more, eyes wide open and gasping for air. It felt _ so _good he could barely contain his own noises.

“H-haa.. mm.. I’m gonna.. o-ohh.. nnha..” Nazuna cut himself off, slapping a hand over his mouth as his hips wriggled more, attempting to get away from Shu’s tongue. It was so overwhelming, the stimulation making him cry out as Shu just pulled him back and hungrily ate him out, his mouth pressed between his folds. Nazuna tugged at Shu’s hair once before sobbing under his hand, tears prickling the corners of his eyes as he came. The other didn't stop his movements, greedily licking up all of his release as it spilled, face completely between his legs while doing so. 

“S-Shiisan, p-please, I’m gonna c-cyum again if yew do— Hhaah?!” Nazuna cried out again, Shu suddenly replacing his tongue with a single digit and eagerly fingering him with the newfound wetness. The sovereign could only watch, mesmerized as his finger sank into Nazuna, gasping quietly. Nazuna’s own fingers dug into the back of his neck, shaking as Shu made his way back up his body eventually in attempt to collect himself. He could have stayed between Nazuna’s legs forever, but he missed his actual lips. They shared an open-mouthed kiss and Nazuna half-moaned into it, tasting himself on Shu’s mouth and even felt some of his release smear across his cheeks.

“Nito.. you are… the most gorgeous sight I’ve ever been blessed with seeing... I want to taste you for eternity.. aah~...” Shu sang softly, restraining his own thoughts of dipping back between Nazuna’s thighs. Nazuna was more than wet enough to handle two fingers so he pushed a second digit in, his hand movements becoming slightly faster. “You’re so good Nito.. my precious doll…” 

Nazuna groaned in protest at the bashful comments, his head pressed into the crook of Shu’s neck and made work of sucking on the skin there, uncaring if he didn’t want love marks. It distracted Nazuna from the loud wet sounds coming from between his legs, the pace of Shu’s fingers sounding off squelches with every thrust. It was getting hard to breathe, let alone speak, normally and it only got worse when Shu’s thumb swiped upright to rub at his clit in circles. Nazuna jumped, a startled squeak coming out, spreading his legs further, wanting more. Shu’s slender fingers reached further than his own ever could and were scissoring him open with earnest; his insides pulsing and quivering with a need of release so quickly again. He knew Shu was purposely avoiding his g-spot, knowing just how sensitive the blonde could be once overstimulated. Nazuna was seeing stars as a third finger was pushed in, slick and rapid thrusts from Shu driving him up a wall. He started rocking down onto them, eager to take more of his fingers and yelled when his g-spot was brushed against. Nazuna was panting while wriggling down on Shu’s fingers and making obscene noises while doing so. 

“H-Hha.. ha.. faster.. Itsuki.. more.. pwease fuck me with your fingers..” Nazuna breathed out, one hand reaching down to grasp Shu’s wrist and angle it so his fingers could hit his g-spot he was throbbing to be reached. Shu tutted and then he was empty.

“E-Eh..?!” Nazuna cried, huffing loudly as Shu stared down at his own hand, white splattered across his skin. He debated on bringing his fingers to his mouth instead to suck off the remains of Nazuna’s release off of his fingers, but decided against it. It was uncharacteristic for him in general to do something so filthy, but.. this whole situation was uncharacteristic for Shu. Nazuna made a judging face towards him for even staring down at his hand in thought. Shu cleared his throat and wiped his hand on the sheets. The action made him sad. Such waste. 

“Do you really want to cum again without me even being inside of you, Nito?” He asked, hands sliding down Nazuna’s backside and rubbing gently at the muscles on his lower back. Nazuna pressed his legs together at the thought, face a little red. 

“I-It’s not like I can’t..” Nazuna tried but ended up being too embarrassed to finish his statement. He decided to avoid the topic for now, eyes roaming down his body to his pants. His budge was straining the fabric, and it looked almost painful. He felt bad about forgetting about Shu but it was safe to say he probably enjoyed that just as much as Nazuna probably had. 

“Shiisan, let me..” He mumbled, reaching down to grasp at his belt, deciding it was a good distraction from _ that _conversation. Shu didn’t protest as the blonde didn’t finish and instead eagerly took out his cock, sighing in relief as his hands immediately went to stroking over his length. Nazuna’s red eyes roamed over his size, watching the way it throbbed in his hand and he was leaning up to kiss Shu sloppily for a couple of seconds before moving down. Shu laid back a little, intending on not getting in his way.

Hands threaded through Nazuna’s golden locks as his mouth immediately licked a hot trail up his cock, moaning quietly. Sucking Shu’s dick was a delight in and of its own; he got to get him to squirm for him and made Shu all the more sensitive while doing so. The pink-haired man could only raise one hand up to his mouth while the other stayed caressing Nito’s head. 

Nazuna stared up at Shu once as his tongue swirled around the tip, keeping their eyes locked for a moment before eagerly bobbing his head down his length. He tried to not moan around his cock, the taste of Shu overwhelming him and making him all the more wetter. And Shu was always so receptive, the little gasps that would leave his mouth as Nazuna’s tongue would graze against that one vein, the way his toes curled as he took all of his cock in his mouth. Suckling noises echoing in the room was music to the blonde’s ears, only making him more impatient. 

“N-Nito… a-ah.. your mouth.. is so heavenly...~ I’m so thankful to experience your tongue..~” Shu blabbed praises, watching Nazuna with intense eyes as the blonde diligently moved his head. He almost wanted to punch Shu in the stomach for all the embarrassing words but didn’t. He couldn’t even verbally protest; his throat filled with cock and his mouth was suckling with persistence, saliva dripping down his chin. The labor of giving head always was a little messy but it was only because Nazuna thoroughly enjoyed giving Shu blowjobs, mess be damned. 

Shu let out a desperate moan, relishing in the feeling of Nito’s tight, warm throat around him. It made him more needy for actually being inside of him and he was shallowly rutting into Nito’s bobs. Nazuna groaned around him because of that, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as the tip of Shu’s cock hit the back of his throat, almost wanting to gag around him. He was able to stand it for a couple more seconds before he was pulling back with a loud gasp, saliva strands connecting from his wet lips to Shu’s dick. His hand quickly replaced his mouth, stroking him and twisting his wrist with every full, wet pump, licking his lips to catch any excess saliva. 

“Itsuki..~” Nazuna cooed seductively, squeezing his dick once before messily kissing his lips. His one free arm slung around his shoulders to steady himself as Nazuna moved to straddle Shu’s lap, still slowly stroking his dick but a bit lazier now. The sovereign could only gawk even though their kiss as Nito guided his cock closer, sliding it back and forth between his folds and rubbing himself against Shu. 

“Nito..” He called back, meeting his lips urgently and capturing Nito in his arms, holding their bodies against each other. Nazuna giggled softly into the kisses before slotting their mouths together, tongues dancing. With a blissful sigh, Nazuna held Shu’s dick upright and slowly started to sink down on his length. That alone caused Shu to break their kiss, gasping loudly, completely unprepared. Surely, he was expecting some kind of formal verbal ritual from Nazuna or at least a warning, but the rabbit-like boy clearly had no intentions of such a thing, greedily trying to take more of Shu’s cock into him.

“A-Ah..! N-Nito…!” Shu cried out, fingers digging into the blonde’s hips, holding back the loud moans that so badly wanted to be released. Nazuna trembled in excitement as he lowered himself down more, the burn of the stretch around Shu’s cock causing him to shake more and he let out a soft moan, tossing his head back. His thighs were wanting to crumble underneath him and he could only mouth kisses to Shu, distracted at the labor of lowering himself. The action was easy however, slick and smooth thanks to not only Nazuna being so wet but his saliva coating Shu’s cock, bottoming out with another loud groan. Shu’s whole face was pink at this point and his body was trembling despite trying to stay rigid and upright. 

Nazuna was clenching around him as he adjusted on his lap; chest rising and falling while looking between them just to flush a bright red, rolling his hips around slowly. Doing so stretched himself out more, a noise squeaking from the back of his throat. Shu’s cock throbbed at every movement Nazuna made, pre-cum dribbling inside of the other. Shu finally moved after being so stiff, pressing some kisses under his chin and along his jawline, tenderly coaxing Nazuna through the process, but it wasn’t needed. 

“...gonna move a little..” Nazuna sighed, content with the feeling of being so _full_, head rolling back as his thighs lifted to have Shu’s cock almost all the way out of him before slowly sinking back again, both of them moaning at the delicious drag of one another. Nazuna raised his hands and placed them on Shu’s shoulders for leverage, humming as he repeated the same action; rising up to go back down, getting use to the sensation. It was slow at first, but Nazuna adapted to a new pace quickly after Shu had filled him a couple of times. 

Shu was paralyzed below him; mouth parted in awe over all the new feelings he was experiencing. He wasn’t much of use gawking so he decided to press his face into the boy’s neck, holding him close and tight as the blonde fucked himself down onto his dick, wet and throbbing. Nazuna had got into a steady rhythm, biting his lower lip as he tossed his head back and needily bounced on his lap. His cock was hitting places that he didn’t even realize how blissful it would be to finally be reached and Nazuna lowered a hand to his abdomen, whining under his breath at how he even felt it there. 

“Nnngg.. Nito…” Shu gritted out, pulling back to watch him dance on his lap and stare between them, the sight of Nazuna being spread around him making Shu all the more aroused. Nazuna couldn't help but notice, flushed bright and a hand was sliding down to cover himself.

“That’s..” Nazuna suddenly let out a moan at his g-spot being brushed against, sending a tremble up his body. “y-you know I… Hha..!”

Shu grunted, pleasure making chills run up his spine as Nito’s head rolled forward and his pace sped up, the sudden change almost having his own violet eyes roll into the back of his head at how _ good _it felt. “I won't look if you… ah~... don’t want me to, but y-you..” Another moan interrupted him, Nazuna’s urgency really showing. “.. You are simply a masterpiece.. Nito.. I love you and all of you..~” 

Nazuna did not respond at first and simply pressed his fingers against Shu’s chest, forcing him down flat against the bed. The sovereign could only grunt in confusion, watching Nazuna lean over him and swoop down to press a kiss against his lips. 

“Hmnf.. I guesh you can look at me..” Nazuna seemed expressionless before his lips turned into a playful grin. Now that Shu was laying down, Nazuna could really take all of him and made work of raising his hips just to slam back down onto Shu’s lap, crying out loud the first time his cock hit impossibly deep inside of him. The blonde took a moment, clenching and pulsing around Shu’s cock before resuming his rapid movements, desperately bottoming out each time. 

Shu was too stunned to even move, allowing Nazuna to feast on him to his delight and move the way he wanted to. He could only moan in ecstasy and held Nazuna’s hips, massaging his hip bones through his pace. It was definitely a sight alone to watch Nazuna take charge, completely immersed in his partner’s actions and taking in every detail of the beautiful boy on top of him. Even a bit unsightly and sweaty, Nazuna was still the most beautiful person Shu has ever seen, even while doing the filthiest things to his body. By now, he was digging his nails into Shu’s chest and panting, thighs tired. His hops became a bit sporadic and lazy, but Nazuna was eagerly chasing an orgasm that was coming at a rate too slow for his liking. 

“Please, please, please..” Nazuna blabbed and Shu felt his own need arising from watching how desperate Nazuna was. He parted his lips to ask Nazuna for permission to actually move, but he was already there, throwing more dirty words at Shu. “Pwease fuck me, please.. Itsuki.. hha..” 

Snapping out of his daze, Shu raised his hands to Nazuna’s waist and held onto it, rocking his hips up slowly at first, half-moans leaving his mouth as the other boy met him halfway. He was so ridiculously tight and every full thrust had all the sensations building up to an even sweeter, pleasuring release. 

“Ni… to..” He breathed out, gritting his teeth and rutting up a couple of thrusts from beneath him, violet roaming the expanse of Nito’s body infront of him. His whole body was flushed cutely, however, he noticed there was angry red flush over his knees and Shu tutted, rolling over on top of the smaller. The action only caused a surprised sound to come from Nazuna when his back hit the sheets, legs sliding around Shu’s waist. He stared up at his former unit mate with wide eyes and Shu’s breath caught in his throat, taken in by his beauty. 

“You mustn't be on your knees for that long.. your skin will be chafed.. Nito.. My Nito.. ” Shu inhaled deeply before reaching his arms down and shifting Nazuna’s hips a little up, comfortably positioning himself between his legs, almost cradling him like a doll. 

“Itsuki, I’m fine.. jee—a-aah!” Shu suddenly thrusted fully into him and got back into their pace, face buried into the crook of Nazuna’s neck. The blonde could only moan and arch his back, fingers digging into Shu’s back as he moved above him. Nazuna’s legs clung around Shu for life, gasping loudly as his own eyes went down between them and watched Shu’s cock disappear between his folds. He quickly reached a hand down between them, eagerly rubbing at his clit in timed with the needy thrusts, saliva not needed as he was wet enough to already get into a fast rhythm with his fingers. Shu’s cock was penetrating him at an angle that directly was hitting his g-spot, loose yells and shouts leaving his mouth as Nazuna writhed below him, his hand moving without direction.

“S-Shit.. I.. Im.. hhha.. O-Oshi-san, I’m gonn—mmn?!” The nickname spilled from his mouth without hesitation and Shu groaned at that, his mouth on Nazuna’s. It was a bit difficult to keep their mouths together but the kiss held, muffling any other noises they could make as their tongues messily met, the only sounds in the room were the wet noises of Shu slamming into him. Nazuna’s hand stilled and his body spasmed a little, his walls clenching around Shu’s cock impossibly tight before spilling around him. Tears hopelessly dripped from the corner of his eyes and his red pupils rolled into the back of his head while Shu fucked him through his orgasm senselessly. The blonde could only gasp away from the kiss and grip at his back, nails scratching his skin. 

It was so much, everything was so much. It was so much pleasure at one time that Nazuna wasn’t even sure what to do with himself, senses heightened from just cumming that everything was twice as overwhelming and crashing into him in waves. The heat of Shu’s cock inside of him too hard to ignore, hitting every spot that just sent more spasms through his tiny body and he pathetically wailed out, toes curling. Nazuna sounded so pretty as he desperately moaned out ‘Oshi-san, Oshi-san’ in between the little gasps and cries he would make. It was more beautiful than any rich melody Shu could ever create.

“S-Shi-Shi-ssan, w-wait, I-I’m.. again..” Nazuna practically sobbed, feeling his body tremble endlessly with pleasure. The build up was too fast and too much for him to even fathom it and Nazuna was cumming again with a yell, overstimulation taking a toll on his small body. 

Nazuna practically went limp like a doll, limbs losing their feeling and he had no issue allowing his partner to use him however was needed for release. Shu held onto his small frame and jerked his hips forward four, five more times before cumming deep inside the other, clutching onto the blonde close as can be. Breathy kisses were placed along Nazuna’s shoulders and neck before Shu slumped down on top of the boy, hands shakily rubbing at his sides. Nazuna was still panting and pulsing, wincing a little when he shifted his own hips. Shu was completely out of it, sensitive as all can be and twitching, unable to move after experiencing all of Nito at once like that. 

He knew Shu was _ sensitive, _he had always been, sexual sensations easily caused him to get overwhelmed (especially in regard to Nazuna touching him) and usually after intense kissing or a blowjob, Shu would need a couple of minutes to compose himself again, and Nazuna knew just what to do to ease him from his dazed state. 

Nazuna cooed at him softly, pressing kisses against his sweaty hair and mumbling small things to calm him down into his ear, fingers massaging his back. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, heartbeats slowing and their breaths evening out eventually. The only thing left was the warm feeling of Nazuna’s skin pressed bare against his own.

It seemed to help more or less, and Nazuna was grateful when Shu came back to his senses to place a tender kiss on his forehead. After a moment, he also tilted Nazuna’s chin up to look at him, giving him a bright smile despite his fatigued state. 

“Nito.. I…” Shu paused and Nazuna tilted his head lazily. “.... Thank you.” 

“For what?”

Shu kissed his forehead again, humming as his chin rested on the top of his head.

“For letting me experience this with you. I know.. it perhaps wasn’t.. pleasant at first..” 

Nazuna pouted at that, pulling back to look at him.

“It..” Nazuna struggled to find the words, shifting his hips again. “It wasn’t _ not _ pleasant. I wanted it too. I trust you, so it was comfortable for me. Don’t thank me, ok?”

Shu seemed confused at first but nodded, pressing another kiss against his lips. Nazuna relaxed then and gently trailed his fingers up the span of Shu’s sweaty back. He wanted to stay here forever and found himself almost drifting into sleep mode, but Shu’s voice stirred him. 

“...May I request that we go shower. We are dirty, Nito.”

Nazuna flushed to his ears and bit his lip, trying to ignore the way they were tangled up together and everything was starting to... leak, to Shu’s dismay. The blonde could only nod quickly and the two slowly untangled their bodies from each other to reconnect under the warm spray of the shower, content and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> pls drop me nsfw ideas im more than willing 2 write nsfw for these two!! kudos, comments, n everything are always appreciated! 
> 
> if you need to scream to me about shunazu feel free to follow my twitter @exvaikyrie !


End file.
